


waldeinsamkeit

by julek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: jaskier is a bard of many hidden talents.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	waldeinsamkeit

“jaskier.”

“hmm?”

“why are there flowers in roach’s mane?”

jaskier looked up from his notebook, pen in hand, mid-sentence. geralt stood a few meters away, an unimpressed look crossing his face.

“oh! um… you see, i was showing ciri” —he pointed in direction of the stream, where ciri was washing her hair— “how to make flower crowns.”

geralt raised an eyebrow. 

“and?”

jaskier furrowed his brow, and chewed absently at the tip of his pen, considering.

“and… what?”

geralt’s patience was wearing thin. were their roles suddenly inverted? had jaskier lost his characteristic eloquence? he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“flowers. in roach’s mane. why?” he deadpanned, and jaskier averted his eyes. 

“oh,” jaskier said, turning his attention back to his notebook, “she likes them”.

geralt huffed. roach _didn’t_ like flowers, thank you very much. they itched, and she’d always rather eat them than wear them. geralt knew her (she was _his_ horse, after all) but the bard seemed so sure of his answer, he couldn’t help voicing his curiosity.

“…and how would you know?” he said, mirroring jaskier’s words, many years ago.

jaskier smiled softly, the way he did when he was keeping a secret. jaskier, geralt learned, was full of secrets. he never spoke of his family, or his past. for all he knew, jaskier could’ve sprouted from the ground, already wearing one of his fancy doublets, lute strapped to his back.

“let’s say… let’s say she _told_ me”. jaskier replied, pulling his notebook shut. “i’m her confidant.”

geralt snorted. _yeah, right_. 

“we should make camp under that oak,” jaskier stood up, and pointed at the tall tree. “it’s going to pour tonight,” he said, knowingly.

 _a bard, a horse whisperer, and now what? do the clouds talk to him too?_ geralt thought, looking up at the clear sky.

“hmm.”

-

at night, geralt watched the downpour from under the oak. the tree’s foliage was thick enough that the three of them could sit under it without getting soaked, and even roach was safe from the imperious rain. 

ciri slept soundly on her bedroll, hugging her grandmother’s cloak. thankfully, no nightmares seemed to plague her sleep.

geralt closed his eyes for a second, laying back against the trunk of the tree. he heard a rustling sound, and opened his eyes, only to find jaskier sitting next to him. his cheeks were pink, eyes half-open. he moved to rest his head on geralt’s shoulder, his hair tickling the witcher’s neck.

after a long while, geralt broke the comfortable silence they’d found themselves in. 

“you knew.”

jaskier looked up at him, not leaving his position. “hmm?”

“about the rain,” geralt said. “you knew it was going to pour down tonight.”

closing his eyes, jaskier just hummed.

“and roach,” geralt continued, “she hasn’t taken the flowers off.”

“told you she liked ‘em,” jaskier said, his voice thick with sleep, and moved closer to geralt, nosing at his throat.

 _she doesn’t_ , he thought. and he knew better than to think that after twenty years, roach had suddenly decided to let jaskier touch her, let alone weave flowers in her mane. no, something was afoot. 

he looked at the bard dozing off on his shoulder, and something inside him clicked. 

“you’re not human,” geralt whispered, almost as if jaskier wasn’t meant to hear him. 

jaskier laughed softly, his breath warm on geralt’s neck. he looked at geralt, his blue eyes glowing like diamonds in the dark night.

“took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://julek.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
